Otaku vs Voldermort
by EmiyaSwordKing
Summary: A guy reincarnates into HP verse and screws Voldermort over through Anime techniques.


Otaku vs Voldermort.

I grinned. Today was finally the day, the day of the battle of Hogwarts! . I chuckled, oh this was going to be so much fun. I, self-proclaimed wizard-killer, had spent 17 years perfecting all of the coolest skills from anime, you know, fate stay/night; Naruto; Bleach etc. After my reincarnation via truck-kun. Of course, it wasn't all, hang around in the library 24-7, researching and playing around with weaponry. I also made many friends! Well, one or two. Who were both shut ins, like me. And by the way, magical society had this beautiful thing called fat-removal. SO I didn't have to stick to the same body figure I had in my previous life.

Anyway, so I was still here at Hogwarts, for my seventh year. You know, when Harry was running around looking for them horcruxes and the death munchers were torturing student. Except that never exactly happened to me (or anyone on my waifu list). Yeah, I'm not a hero of justice like Emiya so I did not bother.

I mean, watching so many hours of Naruto had pretty much taught me the intricacies of genjutsu and how to fuck with people with those. Not to mention I have been using a kage bunshin to attend classes for me since 5th year, reinforced, mind you, otherwise it would have broken whenever Snape chucked a cauldron at my face.

So my Hogwarts years were, ok I guess? I mean if I joined the auror office, all of those wannabe dark lords will be pissing themselves in horror. My _kenjutsu_ had developed past the level of professional samurai, even _Kojirou_ from fate (since I stole his moves and a bunch of cool quick draw techniques and practised in the hyperbolic time chamber in the Room of requirement). So overall, I guess I could be described as a cosplayer. A very accurate and OP one however.

And as I walked out into the great hall for breakfast, something that I have to actually go in person, I saw the Slytherin Ice queen, Daphne Greengrass. But honestly she kinda looked like Yukino Yukinoshita from _My Teen Romantic Comedy_ and had pretty much the same personality; this made me steer right towards her as I walked along the hall (waifu list ppl).

"Good morning, Ms Greengrass, is the day so fair? What a coincidence! I was just- "

And I got slapped. Again. For the fiftieth time in a row. Just to be clear here, her Ice queen mask hides what is underneath, a true Tsun-Tsun; but then again, a kuudere is a type of Tsundere I guess?. I think by this time now, everyone around me was giving me pity-filled looks, and probably wondering if I truly was a masochist as Daphne had once called me.

But for the sake of Waifu this must be endured.

"Ah, Daphne wait. wait!" I wracked my brain for a quote from something that I could use. Of course, I had to maintain my rep as a smooth talking guy. "um, will you go on a date –"

Huh? Where did she go? No matter, she will see my awesomeness tonight!

Oh crap, I shouted that out didn't I? I looked back, face rapidly paling as I saw the Ice Queen go full tsundere, her wand lit up with a peculiar shade of yellow. I couldn't help but admire her delicate features, high cheekbones and her plump, red kissable lips…

"Holy SHIT woman!" I yelled, as a large hole sprouted inches from my feet, "are you trying to kill me!"

I could literally see smoke curling from that beautiful sheet of black hair. It was then that I finally decided, that discretion truly was the better part of valour.

And so the day passed without much stuff occurring, the Carrows and their minions still tortured a bunch of firsties, under a genjutsu so that no one was was hurt much. And their was a curious commotion around the Room of Requirement. Of course I knew that the entire bloody Dumbledore's army was holed in there. Bloody assholes, have they no resect for some's study area?

So I was forced to do the final preparations for the Battle of Hogwarts during the middle periods, a _kage bunshin_ off to get tortured by retards. I did some nice stretches and magical warm up exercises; nothing major, just tracing a few swords and killing dummies. I read over my magical journal again and made some protective enchantments on my clothes, until finally it was time.

When I arrived at the Great Hall, the first thing I saw was, of course, Daphne. It wouldn't do for a gentleman to forget his lady! I sent her a subtle wink, and by subtle, I mean't half the hall noticed. And the end result was very pretty, Daphne's face lit up with a beautiful shade of red.

I could see already the gigantic shields in the sky. Of course, I could bolster them with some noble phantasms, but that was ultimately quite useless and wasteful. (It was also not cool enough) And so came a scene I recognised from the movie, the 20 order people marching into the hall, which was super dodgy because I highly doubt 20 Phoenix guys can beat over 500 death munchers.

And then McGonagall went on spewing the stuff about Hogwarts in danger and people should evacuate. And they did. At least most of them did, mostly Slytherins and super young kids. Of course, those firsties probably won't live for long and I would say a 70% percent chance they escaped safely. When the young kids and most of the Slytherins were gone, I knew that this was my moment. The moment when I would finally enter the history books as a major player. I activated my King Arthur class card, which was 200% right now for being in Britain and jumped out of the crowd.

"Friends! ;" Whoops, a bit squeaky there. "Lend me your ears! Tonight we fight against that evil Moldy Shorts and his Death Munchers! And so I believe it should be prudent to show you all reinforcements! So steel your resolves men and women!" I shouted, most of the people only listening because I had king Arthur's A+ rank Charisma.

Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

――――I announce.

Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――！

I spoke, the A+ rank charisma holding my audience captivated. And a bright light emanated from the mystical circle on the floor and clad my figure. It forced all in attendance to look away, missing the most important events in these mongrels' lives!

And when the light faded, I stood in front of the audience, clad in golden armour, twin blades on my back-Enki (look up Gilgamesh proto) and holding a strange, unnatural red sword. Of course, this was merely for show. One overloaded _lumos_ and _henge_ later, everybody thinks you became Gilgamesh.

I raised my face, a face that was sculpted by the gods themselves, and immediately saw a sea of wands pointing towards my face. I stared, incredulously. They pointed their wands, at this divine figure, the bridged between gods and man, a demigod! On hindsight, perhaps transforming into Gilgamesh, who has _red_ eyes was not a good idea. They probably though I was Voldermort's younger brother or something.

"Hold it," King's Tree, was it? "Who are you, and what are you doing here."

"I am Gilgamesh, the first of the heroes of mankind, mongrel. Or are you asking about my vessel?" I let my Gilgamesh side take over for a few seconds. "Anyhow you all should-"

I quickly shut it off, I absolutely do not need to piss off these aurors.


End file.
